


How The pack slowly found out about stiles' boyfriend

by Cloud9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattooed Stiles, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Virgin Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9/pseuds/Cloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter slowly shows how the pack finds out stiles has a boyfriend through drinking games, misunderstandings, and award situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jungle

1.  
Friday night found Stiles sitting on the couch reading a book. Relaxing with a sigh He let his head fall back onto the arm of the couch. Jumping when he hears the front door slam shut, he sits up and sees Scott walking towards him. Shaking his head he thought 'even when they use the door they find a way to make it socially awkward'.  
"You know, you could knock" says Stiles.  
"Nahh, that's just a suggestion" replies Scott  
"Yea, I mean who follows social norms anyway?" says Stiles sarcastically  
"Anyyyyway, tonight's pack night! We're going to the Jungle." Says Scott deflecting from the earlier topic. Stiles throws his book on the coffee table and gets up.  
"Sure, let's go" says Stiles grabbing his red sweatshirt and keys. The ride there is peaceful with Scott following behind on his bike. They get to the club and the rest of the pack is already there. Everyone says hello and splits off most go out to dance like Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Scott and Allison. Derek goes and gets a drink while Boyd, Isaac, and Erica go out and flirt. Stiles just decides to grab a beer and head to a table shrugging of his sweatshirt. He sits there and smiles as he watches his friends dance. He's texting someone when a girl approaches him. Looking up he's slightly surprised to see someone there. "Can I help you?" He asks as politely as he can. He looks her over she's pretty he supposes. Blond curly hair, tan skin, blue eyes, With the shortest dress ever.  
"Well I couldn't help but notice you were all by yourself" she says in what he thinks is supposed to be a alluring voice.  
"It doesn't take a detective" he says dryly. She looks a little put out but fake giggles and says "Silly, I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance. And maybe something else later" letting the last part drop off in a whisper. So he leans over and whispers  
"I'm gay" and then leans back in his chair taking a swig of his beer. He knew his friends were close enough to hear skip in his heartbeat signifying the lie, but he'd deal with that later. She turns on her heel with a huff and walks away. Later into the evening he's on his second beer and Derek has joined him at the table. They're trading banter when a guy taps on his shoulder. Looking over he turns himself to face the guy and waits for him to talk. Looking him over he's probably a half a foot shorter than the guy. The guy has striking green eyes with a defined jaw and hair gelled to the max. "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" Says the guy like he's sure of himself. So he raises his beer and says " it would seem I already have one, but thanks for the offer." And turns back to Derek attempting to blow the guy off.  
"Well maybe we could skip the drink and get right to the fun part" the guy whispers in his ear. Turning around he blandly states "I'm straight, I jut came here with friends, sorry." And then turns back around letting the guy go find someone interested. He looks up and sees Derek starring at him with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'I heard that lie'. Stiles just shrugs and takes a swig ignoring the silent question. He slouches down in the chair and closes his eyes letting his head fall back he listens to the music until his friends are done.  
When they meet outside Scott comes up to him and punches him in the shoulder.  
"Dude, you totally turned down that hot girl" Scott says  
"I just wasn't interested" Stiles defends  
"your heart skipped when you said you where gay and again when you said you where straight" Says Jackson "Are you ace or something?"  
"I mean that guy was pretty hot" Danny pipes in  
"No I'm bi, I just wasn't interested" Stiles replied  
"You mean you had a chance to score on both sides, that your OK with may I add, and you denied both of them. You are going to die a virgin Bilinski" Jackson snipes  
"Yea whatever man" Stiles grumbles heading to his car. Back home laying on his bed he thought 'if they only knew' and reaches over on his side table to grab his phone. After all he has an important call to make.


	2. Loss of virginity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets a friendly spirit for once and more is reviled.

2.  
A week later Stiles sat a his desk researching a ritual sacrifice that doesn't seem to exist. He is two fucking seconds always from beating his head off the table repeatedly. When he scrolls down the page on his laptop and sees a vague and unlikely link. Clicking on it he sees its a sight for protection rituals. Scrolling through he noticed that the sight matched what they knew. The only semi-harmful thing it needed blood of a virgin. Printing out the paper he collected his stuff makings quick stop at Deaton's along the way.  
He was a third of the way to the Hale's house when a blue fog started to creep it's way all around the jeep. He forced his jeep to a stop because he couldn't see though the fog. All he could do is watch as the fog penetrated the jeep filling the cab. He held is breath as long as he could not knowing what the gas would do. Fumbling for the door handle, and spilling out of the jeep. His lungs burned gasping as his knees hit the road. Noticing the inhaled fog made him feel dizzy and he slowly slipped asleep.  
When he woke up he noticed he was standing (well being held up by rope) against a tree. Gathering his footing he stood straighter and looked around. Noticing that he was in a field with a straight row of trees in the center that he the pack happened to be tied to. "I see your all awake" says someone from behind him. He stretches his neck to see who his talking but the tree is wide enough to block his view. A few seconds later she comes into view and stops at the farthest tree from him which just so happened to have Isaac tied to it. Her being so close to a member of the pack caused the wolves to growl. "Tsk, it won't hurt I just need a virgin for my spell" says the witch. She puts her het pointer finger to Issac's and from what he's read sifting through his sexual memories. Quite simple really, if they have none then the person is a virgin and she takes the blood.  
She clearly put a spell on the wolves and themselves so they couldn't talk. She sifts through Isaac's then moves on to Jackson then Scott. She kind of cringes at Boyd and Erica's then moves to stop in front of Derek. "I know your not a virgin, and I don't want you to relive any bad memories." She says quietly and moves on to the last tree that had Stiles chained. He looks into her eyes and grins as she puts her finger to his forehead. It all flys through is head at once, every sexual experience he's ever had. When she pulls her finger away he's kind of disoriented. She sighs "well none of you are virgins but I mean that last guy you've been sleeping with, major hottie" she says addressing Stiles. He grins " I mean he black hair, stubble, pale eyes, oh and those muscles! You really scored" she says. With the limited mobility he twists his wrist and points to his mouth.  
"Oh, right I forgot!" She says and snaps her fingers and he feels the block lift from his throat.  
"Yea, I know" he says with a smile "If you need virgin blood I may be able to help you." He continues and sees her eyes light with delight. "There should be a vile in my right front pocket" He sees the pack struggling against the wolvesbane chains giving him a 'are you for real right now' look. He ignores it while the witch reaches in his pocket and pulls out a vile. She squeals in joy and starts to preform a spell. While everyone else is snarling and snapping their teeth.  
When she's done she snaps her fingers and the chains fall away and he trees disappeared. He he assumes their voices came back because their all yelling at once. She walks up to him and kisses his cheek and whispers "I assume you know what I did so I'll let you explain, they look angry." In his ear and waves goodbye and in a blink of an eye she disappears. When they all look towards Stiles and Derek backs him up against tree growling.  
"What the fuck was that? We're helping the bad guys destroy Beacon Hills now?" Derek growls out  
"No, if I had, had time I would have explained that it was a protection spell. It seems fairly obvious I was kidnapped before that." Replies Stiles calmly  
"Explain." Derek grunts out. Stiles sighs 'really I thought we where beyond one word answers. The man doesn't even punctuate right there is definitely supposed to be a question mark in there.' Thinks Stiles  
"It was a simple spell to protect the town against evil." Stiles states "Now let's get out of here we're in the woods, it's nighttime, and I don't have a coat."  
"Wait.... Wait... Hold up can we just get past he fact Stilinski isn't a virgin?" Says Jackson sputtering  
"Jackson, you always seem really worried about the state of my virginity should I be worried?" Stiles asked deflecting  
"No wait, I'm curious too who did you sleep with? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!" Asks Scott with big puppy dog eyes  
"Scott buddy, matters of the bed are private. I don't spread that around it's disrespectful man." Says Stiles solemnly  
"You could of at least said something like 'hey, not a virgin'" says Erica  
"Technically I never said I was a virgin, I just never corrected you." Corrects Stiles "Now for real, weak, cold human. Let's go"  
Back at home in bed stiles felt as though everything was about to unravel. Soon all the secrets would come clean.


	3. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn of a past(?) love. Or maybe they just have the facts wrong but what better to do on a summers day than wash a car?

Upon waking Stiles slowly opened his eyes and groaned stretching his arms above his head. Noticing the sunlight breaking through the shades he figured it had to be around 10:30. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he saw 11:00 o'clock. Getting up he went to the bathroom to take a piss. On his way back he stopped at his dresser picking up a white shirt and some worn out blue jeans, throwing on his red sweatshirt. On his way by the kitchen he picked up a piece of buttered toast waiting for him. 'Dad must have just left' thought Stiles. Grabbing his keys he made his way out the door and too his jeep.  
Make his way to the Derek's place at a leisurely pace. He stops in front of the house and jumps out. Looking back at his jeep he realized it it was pretty dirty. 'Well it is a nice summers day and Derek does have a hose.' Thought Stiles. Walking into the house he walked straight back outside to the backyard. Looking at the shed he helped Derek build when he remodeled the hold Hale house. Making way over he pushed the door open and saw a bucket on the second shelf of the left wall. It was the normal size of a tin bucket but all he needed it for was soap. He turned then made his way back into the house stopping at the kitchen. Grabbing some soap out from under the skink and tossing the container in the bucket.  
On his way back out he heard Derek ask "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going on to wash the jeep it's a nice day for it" replied Stiles.  
"You really came all the way over here to just wash your jeep." Derek asked raising his eyebrows. 'Honestly one day he'll actually sound like he using a question mark when he asked a question' thought Stiles wistfully.  
"Clearly not, it's kind of a spur of the moment thing but I was thinking we could watch a movie or something later." Says stiles  
"Well if that's the case you do that and the rest of us will train a bit" states Derek thoughtfully.  
"Sounds good" replies Stiles  
"I'll help" states Lydia. When Stiles raises an eyebrow she amends her statement "correction I'll watch and point out everything your doing wrong." Laughing Stiles shakes his head and goes out to the hose. After filling up the bucket he dumps a liberal amount of soap in and gets to work. Halfway through he's taken his sweatshirt off and his white shirt is soaked. He turns to see Lydia get up and leave. Internally shrugging he guessed it got boring watching someone wash a car after a while. Ten minutes later he's done and heads in for a drink. He's leaning against the counter when Derek comes in and stares intensely at him.  
"Can I help you?" Stiles asks confused  
"It needs to stop" Derek grunts out  
"Care to elaborate? I know a lot of things need to stop like, hunger, war, sickness. But I can't really solve any of that" Says Stiles jokingly  
"This obsession" says Derek gritting his teeth. Stiles looks down to the soda in his hands and blinks.  
"I know soda isn't really good for you and I do like it.... But I mean I wouldn't call it an obsession." Says Stiles confused  
"Your obsession with me." Says Derek trying to be professional about it.  
"What obsession?" Asks Stiles even more puzzles than before.  
"Lydia told me" Derek states  
"Told you what! Stop using a maximum of four words and explain?" Stiles exclaims.  
"Look, she told me you have a tattoo of my name. Not to mention the description the witch gave back at the sacrifice thing matched my description. I'm flattered really but I don't see you that way, and you need to stop making irrational decisions like perminently marking your body." States Derek trying to be sympathetic to Stiles' feelings.  
"Woah, back it up a tattoo of you? What are you talking about? My tattoo has nothing to do with you. And number too any guy that can grow a beard can have stubble. You aren't the only guy that had black hair and pale eyes. Lastly I hate to burst your bubble but there are lots of others with muscles too." Says Stiles trying to clear things up.  
"But you do have a tattoo." Questions Derek  
"Yes! We've been over this!" Says Stiles exasperated  
"Show me" States Derek  
" No!" Exclaimes Stiles  
"If it doesn't have my name why won't you show me?" Asks Derek getting frustrated.  
"Because it's private" says Stiles defensively.  
"SHOW ME" Derek growls flashing his eyes  
"NO!" Stiles shouts back. Loosing his patients Derek grabs the hem of Stiles' shirt and yanks up. He studies at the ink on Stiles' hipbone while Stiles tries to tug his shirt down. It's a bite mark that's centered on the ridge of his hip with the name Damon scrawled around it. Stiles finally able to tug his shirt down glares at Derek. "Happy now?" Asks Stiles seething  
"If it didn't say my name why where you trying to hide it?" Ask Derek frustrated  
"Because like I said earlier it's private" said Stiles through gritted teeth.  
"Who's Damon?" Questions Derek  
"Someone I love more than anything in the world" States stiles still angry at having his rights taken away.  
"I've never met him... Where is he?" Asks Derek curiously. Feeling bitter about before Stiles responds with a simple one word answer.  
"Dead" looking at Derek's shocked face he sees sympathy lurking in Derek's eyes. 'Technically it wasn't a lie considering Damon was a vampire' thought Stiles.  
"I'm going to go now, call me when you learn some manners" Says Stles spinning on his heel only to be stopped by a hand catching his elbow.  
"What about the movie?" Asks Derek desperately trying to fix the situation.  
"Not in the mood" States Stiles tersely  
"I'm sorry" whispers Derek  
"Don't be it happened a long time ago" Stiles replies making his way to the door. Ignoring the pained looks from the other pack mates and a guilty look from Lydia. He jumps up into his newly washed jeep and pulls away. 'Granted they shouldn't really be pained about a dead Damon. 'Cause Damon might be dead but he was also undead. But they really shouldn't have invaded his privacy like that.' Stiles thought and came to a stop outside his house. Going straight to his room he wanted to just relax and call Damon. Falling down onto his bed face up he dug his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped on Damon's and clicked call. It rang a couple times then all the tension drained out of his body when he heard Damon's beautiful voice.  
"Hello, how are you darling?" Damon askes  
"Better now" says Stiles sighing softly  
"Something wrong?" Asks Damon  
"No, the pack just found the tattoo and I had to make up a story about how your dead, because I know how well vampires and werewolves get along." Says Stiles rushing clearly distressed "and I miss you" he adds quietly with a slight sniffle emotions overwhelming him.  
"Hey, babe, don't worry about it so much. When I get back we can explain how yes I am dead, just undead. And you know I miss you too it's just you know what a mess it is down here." Says Damon with a sigh. The only response was few more sniffles and a couple stray tears that nearly broke Damon's heart. It wasn't that he wanted to cry it's just me missed Damon so much he's been gone about a year with only a few visits in between. That and with the stress of the day it just got to him.  
"I know why you're there and that it's important but all I really want right now is for you to hold me." Whispers Stiles his voice cracking slightly  
"You know what? I've done a lot down here and I can't really do much more. I don't care what Stefan says I'm gonna come home for good, ok baby? I'll be back within a month" promises Damon. Sighing Stiles rubs his eyes  
"You don't have to stop everything for me just because I'm feeling low...." Says Stiles quitely  
"Babe, if you honestly don't think I'm missing you as much as your missing me I've honestly been gone too long. I want nothing more than to be home with you, loving you, kissing you, holding you." Says Damon in a husky voice  
"You're really coming back? For good?" Asks Stiles hopefully ignoring how Damon's deep voice effected him.  
"Yes, I know your probably back with your dad but I want you to get our home cozy for me" says Damon  
"I can do that" said Stiles feeling lighter that he has in a long while "No more than a month right?  
"No more than a month I'll be back anywhere from two weeks from now to July first, nothing longer" Damon Promised "I got to go ok baby? There's a lot to get done before I go."  
"Mmm ok, I love you. Come home soon." Says Stiles  
"I love you too, I'll be home as soon as possible" replies Damon. Hanging up the phone he hugs the phone to his chest and curls up on his side. Feeling a warmth spread through his body that Damon would be back soon. Damon was right though he did need to fix up their home a little bit. Stock the fridge, clean, little odds and ends that just make it feel like home. It's just so hard to stay in that big house all alone without Damon. But he could move back in knowing Damon was coming back. Exhaustion slowly creeps in and he falls asleep even though it's only 12:00 o'clock due to the busy day.


	4. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles works on the house and his friends offend him again in a drinking game.  
> A+ for friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted them to have a really big house so there it is. I swear you guys better love me for that I spent so much time finding the right photos and then trying to get them on. It was worth it for you guys but I'm just saying... You better love me for it! I hope you like it. Ps. Sorry about the formatting I literally have no idea how to fix it.
> 
> Pps.  
> IMPORTANT!!! LOOK HERE!!! -> I made a major change to the timeline and don't want you to get confused. Stiles met Damon when he was 16 when he was out of state. All the werewolf drama happens when their out of school, right after Damon left they where 21. Now they're 22 and Damon has been gone two years.

* * *

Stiles & Damon's Home

 

* * *

  The Entrance

* * *

  The Living Room

* * *

The Kitchen

* * *

The Bedroom

* * *

 The Bathroom

* * *

The Pool 

 

* * *

 

 Stiles woke up refreshed from a good nights sleep still thinking of last nights phone call. Sitting up he gets out of bed and practically runs to the shower. He lets the water wash over him and he grabs the body wash. His smile falters a little as he looks at it, he pops the cap and smells the liquid sighing. He stopped using his brand of soap a long time ago when Damon left. In the beginning it was fine because all of Damon's shirts still smelled like him. Stiles can't even count all the nights he lay wrapped up in Damon's cloths, sleeping on his side and using his pillow. Inevitably though the few cloths Damon left behind lost their scent. That's around the time Stiles moved back to his dad's house, around the time it got unbearable to stay at his own home. When Stiles left that's one of the few things he took was Damon's pillow and a few of his shirts. Even if they didn't smell like him anymore they where still his y'now? His friends always snickered a little when he told them he couldn't sleep without his pillow. Maybe they thought it was his childhood pillow or something. In all honesty though it's just really hard to go from being wrapped in someone's arms to being alone. Snapping out of his thoughts he goes to wash his hair. Shaking his head away from the negative thoughts. Damon was going to be back in at least a month. He would probably say it was silly that Stiles started using his soap but would secretly think it's cute. Damon was a possessive man after all. Finishing he gets dressed in a hurry and excitedly runs down the stairs. Seeing his dad at the table reading his paper he goes over and kisses his cheek and then scrounges around the fridge. "Is there a reason your so happy?" asks John

"No..." say Stiles sheepishly burying his head into the fridge to keep his dad from seeing his blush. John just raised his brow waiting for the real answer.

"Your never going to beat Derek at eyebrow game you know." Stiles answers to just get the other eyebrow raised as well.

"If you must know Damon is coming back soon" Stiles says while a grin is threatening to rip his face open.

"That's great news son! I know you've missed him." Says John pulling his son in for a hug.

"And I'll be gone.... oh whatever shall you do? I guess you'll just have to have Melissa over." Says Stiles with a wink. Watching his dad flush at the comment.

"Get out of here already you menace" Says John playfully shooing Stiles out the door.

"See! Your trying to get rid of me already!" Exclaims Stiles in a mocking tone. Running down the driveway and jumping into his jeep when a his dad throws his newspaper at him. He's whistling, going down the road when his phone rings. "Hello" says stiles picking up his phone.

"Dude, want to hangout today?" Asks Scott cheerily over the phone.

"Sorry bro, I have something a need to do to day." Replies Stiles

"What could possibly be better than hanging out with your best bud?" Whines Scott

"It's not better but I need to get like, some spring cleaning done." Stiles explains

"Boring!" Groans Scott

"Yea, yea we can hang out later if you want. Like a pack night or something." Says Stiles compromising

"Sound great, see you at like eight tonight then? We'll have like a sleepover or something." Says Scott

"See you then." Says Stiles hanging up. After around five more minutes he pulls up to his house and unlocks the gate, then drives in. He steps up to the door and unlocks it. Stepping inside he take a deep breath in and looks from side to side. He spent the rest of the day cleaning, dusting everything in sight. He spent a few hours mowing the lawn and touching up the flowers they had around. He goes inside and sits at the kitchen island and starts to write a grocery list, he can pick some things up tomorrow he figures. Standing up he stretches, popping his back. Trotting up the stairs he stops at their bedroom so he can change the sheets so they're fresh. Crawling up on the bed he decides he deserves a little nap. Snuggling into the blankets he sighs, letting his eyes fall closed. It was around seven when he woke up because his phone dinged. Looking at it he sees a message from Scott.

Groaning at his friends ridiculous texting he gets up and takes a shower. He was still kind of grimy from cleaning all day. After that was done he headed over to see what cloths were left. He found a pair of his old PJ pants and one of Damon's shirts. They where always a little large on him but it was nice to feel engulfed by something of his lovers. All dressed he made his way out to his jeep and made his way over to the Hale house. After parking, he made his way up to the house finding Derek was waiting for him on the porch.

"I wanted to apologize to you" said Derek looking contrite.

"There's no need it isn't like I've never jumped the gun." Replied Stiles making Derek snort.

"Yea, but I brought up some bad memories" said Derek feeling guilty

"No, you didn't. If anything I should apologize to you. I twisted some facts to make you feel bad. In my defense though you violated my privacy and I was extremely upset." Said Stiles "How about we just call it even and head inside"

"Sounds good" Derek replied with a small smile. As they both head inside Lydia immediately grabs them and drags them over to the dining table, putting a shot in their hands. "We're going to play have you ever" says Lydia and they all sit down "I'll go first, have you ever kissed someone" after Lydia asked the question they all took a shot. Allison who was next to her went next

"Have you ever kissed or been kissed by a guy" The only people who didn't drink was Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd. Leaving everyone to look at Derek and Stiles.

"I was at a bar and a guy came up and kissed me. His friends dared him it wasn't a big deal." Said Derek shrugging and all eyes turned to Stiles.

"I've kissed a lot of guys and a lot of guys have kissed me." Says Stiles nonchalantly

"How many?" Erica pipes up looking eager

"I don't know, I haven't really counted but if I were to give an honest guess a little more than forty probably." He said trying to to feel awkward. "add around another fifteen if we're talking about girls." Everyone looks at him stunned, his heart didn't skip. Erica looks at him wickedly and says

"Have you ever had a one night stand." Surprisingly only Derek and Stiles took one. It made sense in his mind though, Erica and Boyd didn't have anyone before they were bit and are committed to each other. So are Jackson and Lydia not matter how much they fought and had "breaks". Isaac simply could never trust a person enough not to hurt him in a one night stand. Scott and Allison had no relationships before they got together. "Explain!" Squeals Erica

"It was usually a drunk one night stand back in New York" said Derek getting slightly uncomfortable so Stiles stepped in.

"I don't know why all of this is sexual but yea. I think I've had like seven, drunk and sober." Replied Stiles leaving everyone surprised. After Stiles says that Allison breaks in curiously

"Have you ever had a boyfriend at this moment" all the girls drink and Stiles, causing Derek to say

"I thought 'Damon' was your one and only yet you hopped into bed with someone else. A lot of someone else's as it sounds."

"Don't you dare make it sound like I'm unfaithful to him. He's my entire world, there's not a second that goes by that I don't think about him. He's my boyfriend and he's the best one I've ever had!" Said stiles his anger rising

"It's not healthy to hold on like that." Replies Derek

"I'll hold on to whatever I want to hold on to. It's none of your business, you don't know everything about the situation. I am willing to sit down with you guys and explain when the time is right" says Stiles trying to explain calmly 'when Damon is here' he thinks.

"Never have I ever slept with someone older than my father." Said Isaac trying to cut the tension but it just escalated when Stiles took a shot. Everyone looking at him in complete shock.

"He was hot?" Stiles tried to justify 'I mean he was a vampire that so shouldn't count'. "Would it help if I said he was mythical?"

"Depends on what creature." Replied Lydia

"I mean there was that one time with that succubi, man you won't find better sex." Said Stiles scratching his chin

"Do you know how dangerous those things are!?" Lydia screeched

"He hold up, I didn't come here to be judged. Do I judge you and your sex life?" Asks Stiles getting ticked

"No, but mine doesn't nearly get me killed!" Yells Lydia

"Look I'm going to leave. It was clearly a mistake coming back, you obviously haven't learned manners yet. When you learn to accept other people's life choices you can talk to me." Says Stiles in a steady voice and then walks out the front door all the way back to his jeep. As he leaves he thinks about what Lydia said but she was wrong, she doesn't know the whole story. Back when he just turned sixteen he went off for a couple years to a private school out of state. He used to party nonstop, going to bars and that's when he met Damon. They weren't anything to begin with, more awesome friends who had awesome sex. They used to go out have some fun then take a third party back to the hotel. One time just so happened to be a succubi but Damon would have never let any harm happen. A year of random bar crashing and great sex happened before they got together. They don't share each other anymore because they're far to possessive to share anything that was actually theirs. He was twenty one when Scott got bit and all the drama went down. Meaning at the moment they've been together for six years, but Damon has been away for two years because of his own drama. 'Life has been hard without him' he thinks pulling up into his driveway. Letting himself inside he walks up the stairs and drops onto the bed. Sending a text to Damon saying 'I love you' because Stiles knows he probably can't talk right now. He slips off to sleep hoping Damon will come home soon.


	5. Supermarket Run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets the house ready for Damon and has a run in at the supermarket. Honestly when will the pack stop being judgmental and rude???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex warning! I decided to add a little spice and more Damon interaction. It's just a flashback but Damon will show up next chapter. Not to mention, thank me kiddies cause I finished this at like 1 O'clock in the morning after reading these comments. I love you guys.

A week later Stiles found himself completely ignoring the pack. It was a little childish he knew but they needed to learn that judging a pack mate is never considered alright. He would give them a few more days to stew over it and then he'd accept the apology. Sitting on the couch he lays back and looks at the ceiling letting his thoughts move from the pack to Damon. He knew Damon either was going to come back either this week or the next. Anything else would mean Damon would break his promise and that simply couldn't happen. So that meant that he really needed to go shopping for food. There was literally nothing in the fridge besides a leftover takeout box.

Stiles loved cooking and that is just a plain fact. What was also a fact was he hated cooking for himself. 'Does anyone like to cook for themselves? It seems to take all the fun out of it, in turn making it a chore instead.' Pondered Stiles. He used to make Damon try everything that he made. He thought back to that one time he made the worst meal ever but Damon still ate it with a smile. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

_Stiles was making a cheesy, bacon, and jalapeño wrap thing. It looked good and Damon seemed to like hot things over a lot of stuff he's made in the past. Earlier he had picked up some guacamole to dip it in. He was really excited for Damon to try it when he was done. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bacon and put it on the frying pan and started preheating the oven. As soon as it was done he took it off the pan and placed it on a paper towel, and pressed it so it wasn't so greasy. He crumbled the bacon and set it aside for later._

_He then picked up the jalapeño onions and sliced them up adding them to the pan throwing in a few spices. As he stirred he started humming a bit waiting until the onions browned. He put the pan on the side that wasn't hot and turned the heat off. Picking up the package of tortillas he opened them and placed them out cutting them in half. He took each half and placed some cheese, the jalapeño mixture, and the bacon and folded it over. After setting them on a bake pan he opens the oven and leans down to set them inside. On his way back up he feels a set of hands plant onto his hips causing him to jump. Spinning_ _around he sees Damon laughing. "Ha ha, very funny" says Stiles sarcastically, hitting Damon lightly on the chest._

_"It really is though, I haven't been able to scare you for a long time" replies Damon with a grin. He grabs Stiles' waist tugging him closer, chest to chest. Letting one hand slip down to grab his ass and the other up between his shoulder blades. Leaning into the touch Stiles lets his arms go around Damon's neck. "How long have you been here?" Asks stiles_

_"I've been standing by the doorway since you went and got the bacon" Damon replies cheekily_

_"Oh, so the whole time then. I was worried you decided to be creepy like I don't know watching me the entire time." Says Stiles rolling his eyes._

_"I'll have you know lots of people watch their lovers cook" replied Damon lifting hand on Stiles' ass only to swiftly bring it back down. Stiles yelped in surprise at the slap to the ass, and a sudden blush takes over his face. "I don't need your sass" said Damon jokingly letting his hand rub any sting away from the slap._

_"Mmmm, but most lovers announce their presence" says Stiles leaning closer so he can kiss Damon's neck. He was starting to feel a little hot under the collar with how Damon is touching him._

_"But I'm not most lovers now am I?" Smirks Damon bringing their hips together with a slow grind causing Stiles to give a breathless moan._

_"No, definitely not. You're better" says Stiles pulling Damon down for a kiss. Damon completely dominates his mouth as Stiles relaxes into his lover. Slowly Damon pulls away a bit and grabs his jaw and puts a chaste kiss on his lips, then chin, moving down his throat leaving gentle kisses. He tips his head to the side to give Damon more access. Damon taking advantage starts to suck leaving a light hickey. Damon grips the edge of his shirt and pulls away from his neck so he can tug it off. Now that the he slides both hands on the back of Stiles' thighs and whispers_

_"Up" complying Stiles hops up wraps his legs around Damon's hips and arms coming up around his neck. With the movement their dicks firmly rubbed against each other. Stiles let a breathless whimper go into the crook of Damon's throat a flush covering his cheeks. Damon backs them up a few feet to the kitchen island and laid Stiles out flat. Damon had one Palm spread over Stiles' heart and the other fiddled with his jeans. Once Stiles' jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped Damon sipped them and his boxers off._

_Stiles felt a little embarrassed that he was completely naked and Damon had yet to lose any articles of clothing. His attempts to rectify that were thwarted by Damon grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. He felt Damon's denim clad hips rubbing against his ass and the soft cotton of his shirt rubbing gently against his nipples as Damon leaned over him for another kiss. With the hand that wasn't holding his wrists down Damon reached back into his pocket. Curious Stiles breaks the kiss and looks up to see what he's doing._

_Stiles flushes when he sees what Damon has "Really? You have a packet of lube in your pocket? Really?”_

_“Why do you sound so shocked babe? You know me and sex, I always want it.” Responds Damon ripping the packet open with his mouth. He drizzles some lube on his fingers and circles around Stiles’ hole until he’s squirming. Stiles arches at the feel and his arms strain against Damon’s hold._

_“Damon, please…. Please” begged Stiles pushing back against the skilled fingers that are in him._

_“You know I can’t resist when you beg like that baby” Replied Damon taking his fingers out ignoring Stiles’ whine at the empty feeling. Gripping Stiles’ chin between his thumb and forefinger he makes eye contact with Stiles and says “I’m going to let go of your wrists now but you’re going to stay where I put you aren’t you baby?” Stiles’ only response is to nod._

_Assured his request would be followed he completely removes himself from Stiles. Stiles let out a little whine at the separation but doesn’t move. Damon steps back and unbuttoned his pants and pulls his zipper down. Reaching he pulls his dick out the opening of his boxers and lubes himself up. Stiles watches with a blush fingers twisting around one another but not moving from their spot._

_Damon steps closer again and he feels Damon’s length being pressed against him. Teasing, he feels Damon’s head rubbed against his hole. Squirming he tries to push back against the light pressure but Damon’s free hand grips his hip and holds him tight. Pushing forward Damon pushes his head past that rosy ring. He waits there for a few seconds until Stiles’ feels insane with want. He then pushes in abruptly knocking the wind out of Stiles._

_Not giving Stiles anytime to recover he keeps a brutal pace. Only half the time hitting Stiles’ prostate. Not because he couldn’t, rather another ploy to drive stiles insane. Stiles’ felt exposed in the best of ways, felling the zipper against his ass with every thrust. Damon could feel that Stiles was close. He took his hand and firmly grabbed ahold of Stiles’ dick and started to rub._

_Stiles overloaded with pleasure cums into Damon’s hand. Damon fucks him through it before his own hits. Stiles laying there panting, giggles and lets his arms fall down onto Damon who’s slumped on him. Letting his hands play with Damon’s hair. He sniffs and his brows furrow something smelled like it was burning. Burning. Kitchen. Food! Stove! BURNING!_

_Pushing Damon off of him abruptly leaving Damon swearing “What the fuck?”_

_“Sorry, I uh…” Says Stiles as he trails off running for some oven mitts. The smell registers in Damon’s head and his face goes from irritated to understanding. Opening the oven Stiles looks at their burnt supper. Taking them out Stiles looks at them with a frown. He could feel the frustration building up in his chest and a telltale sting in his eyes. He pokes one and they aren’t so overcooked that they’re hard as a rock but they’re completely burned._

_Damon comes up and wraps his arms around him. Stiles starts to feel tears well in his eyes. He knows it’s stupid to cry over a burned meal but he has always been a frustrated crier ok? They’ve both been busy with work lately and had so little time with one another. All he wanted was a nice meal with his boyfriend. Damon noticing his distress reaches around and snags one._

_Taking a big bite out of one he smiles and says “Babe, they’re fine, I love them.” Leading stiles over to the seats at the island. He pulls the chair out and gestures for Stiles to sit down. Stiles complies folding his arms on the countertop and thunking his head onto them. Damon quickly moves to the living room to grab a blanket. Making his way back he covers Stiles with it so he doesn’t get cold. Moving over to the cupboards he grabs some plates and put’s what’s left of the burned mess onto them. Also snagging the bowel of guacamole on his way back._

_Taking the seat next to Stiles he set the plates down and begins to eat. He’s a vampire. He’s been tortured. He’s badass. He can do this. All he needs to do is finish this frigging dish with a smile. All he can taste is ash and charcoal. It’s horrible, he can do it for Stiles though. He looks over when he hears Stiles giggle. Stiles is still resting on one arm with his head turned to look at him. The other arm has lifted to cover his mouth while he giggles._

_His eyes are sparkling with joy and he’s absolutely breathtaking. Stiles pushes off the counter sitting up straight when he pulls Damon into a hug. The hug is kinda awkward because there chairs are so close, but it’s warm. “I love you” Stiles whispers into his ear._

_“I love you too, babe” Says Damon back. Stiles then pulls away with a grin and grabs the plates. He throws the contents away shaking his head._

_“I can’t believe you even tried that. Let alone eat so much” Says Stiles coming back giving Damon a kiss. “How about we go and cuddle on the couch and wait for takeout.”_

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Smiling as he thought back. That’d been a great night, Stiles was so touched Damon would eat something horrible to spare his feelings. It caused a little flitter in his chest and him to feel a little more lonely. Shaking his head ‘Damon will be back soon and he’ll want food’ thought Stiles. He sat down at the island and made a grocery list.

Making his way to his jeep he looked at his list and it was pretty long. There was literally nothing in the house so he supposed it was warranted. At the store he browsed through isles with his cart already almost overflowing. He was in the alcohol section debating what to get between Four Roses Single Barrel and Woodford Reserve Distillers Select. He knew that Damon like bourbon but he didn’t see the kind he usually drank. Sighing looks at them both but he’s not a giant fan of the drink. He didn’t drink it often so has no idea what one’s better. He knows he’s probably going to end up picking who has the prettiest package. It’s probably gonna be the rose one, picking one up he notices there’s a stray bottle behind it. The label was Buffalo Trace Kentucky Bourbon, doing a little happy dance he picks it up.

That the one Damon always drinks. He moves to get back to his cart when he bumps into someone. “Sorry” split off his lips automatically. Looking up he sees Derek’s unhappy eyebrows. Stepping back he drops the alcohol into his cart planning on ignoring the werewolf. He was still unhappy about the past events. When he goes to push his cart forward Derek’s hand catches his wrist. “What?” asks Stiles with a tone.

“What’s with all the food?” asks Derek gruffly

“When that becomes any of your business I’ll let you know” replies stiles pulling his army away moving over to the canned good isle.

“It isn’t good to eat that much food. Didn’t you buy a bottle of alcohol the other day? What happened to that one?” asks Derek leaving Stiles fuming.

“Are you implying I’m going down the path of a fat drunk?” demands Stiles

“I don’t know, are you?” asks Derek making Stiles face go red with rage.

“YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING JUDGEMENTAL LATELY, WHAT THE FUCK??” Asks stiles yelling causing others to stare. Making Stiles’ cheeks heat in a different way. “Omg you’ve made me cause a scene in a grocery store. I hate those kinds of people, you made me one of those people!” Derek moves to speak but Stiles cuts him off with the wave of a hand. “No, it’s for me and my boyfriend to stock the house we have.

“Could you at least try to make up a more convincing lie? You don’t smell like anyone and you live with your dad.” Says Derek causing Stiles to explode. He grabs a can and throws it at Derek’s chest that he catches. Stupid fucking werewolf abilities. Storming off to checkout he leaves angry. He stocks his fridge and pantry angry. He goes to sleep angry, wishing he had Damon to comfort him. He refuses to call him because Damon will be back in a few days. He doesn’t want to call and interrupt something important. So he just falls asleep wrapped up in Damon’s shirt, with his pillow, and on his side of the bed.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! DAMON IS HOME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say to all my dedicated readers thank you so much! I don't know if I would have finished this without your support. If you've been here from the start you've had to deal with my bs sporadic posting and having to wait for more story. You guys have impacted me more than you know. I think the best part about taking my time though is being able to work in all the ideas you guys have. Like how someone wanted a giant house bigger than the packs and stiff like that. I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me!

It was already late into the night when Damon snuck in. He crept up the stairs to his and Stiles’ bedroom. Pushing the door open he leaned in the doorway taking in the sight. Stiles was sprawled out on his side of the bed with a sheet wrapped around his calves and ankles. He must have kicked them down while sleeping. He was laying on his back with just boxer briefs on with a shirt.

His underwear hugged him in just the right places and the shirt had ridden up his stomach. Damon could feel his dick twitch at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. It’d been so long since they’d been together let alone had sex. Damon moved forward and stripped down to his boxers on his way to the bed. When Damon got to Stiles he noticed that the shirt was his.

It made his fangs itch at his gums and his lust increased. Ignoring it he pushed Stiles over a bit knowing that Stiles is a heavy sleeper when it comes to him. Strange noises never failed to wake him up but Damon has never really accidentally woken him up. He was a bit flattered how comfortable Stiles was with him. 

He slid into bed and Stiles clung to him immediately. Him resting on his back with Stiles on his chest. He lifted a hand to run through Stiles’ hair for a while. It was probably a few hours later he feel asleep after admiring his love. He’d been gone so long it was just nice to absorb Stiles’ presence.  
Stiles woke up feeling warm and peaceful. He refused to open his eyes incase the feeling disappeared. Snuggling in deeper he realized he felt skin instead of a bed. Opening his eyes he sees tan skin and his heart skips a beat. Looking up he sees Damon’s sleeping face, reaching up he skimmed his fingers down Damon’s cheek. So overwhelmed with joy but he debated waking him up or not. Damon was probably tired but they could sleep the whole day away after Stiles got to reconnect. 

Pshhhh not in the dirty way, get your mind out of the gutter. Well maybe in the dirty way too but no one could blame him after his lover has been gone so long. After feeling Damon’s morning wood against his hip he decided quickly. Yes, he was gonna wake Damon up but the least he could do is do it in a pleasurable way.

Slinking down until his face was level with Damon’s boxers. Lowering them down so the band is resting under his balls. He gripped the dick at its base to keep it steady and licked a stripe from the base to the tip. He started wetting Damon’s dick with licks so I’d be easier to deep throat later. He moved up to suckle the tip feeling Damon’s hip twitch up in his sleep.

Sucking down a little lower he rubbed his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin that connected the head and shaft. He started bobbing his head going a little lower each time. He was halfway down the shaft when he let out a pleased moan. One of Damon’s hands had reached out and laced his fingers into Stiles’ hair gently scratching his scalp. Damon wasn’t pushing him to do anything, just a grounding presence. Looking up through his lashes his eyes connected with brilliant blue ones.

He kept eye contact as he sucked down further opening his throat ignoring the initial way his eyes watered a bit. When he swallowed, nose flush with Damon’s trim hair he was rewarded with a deep moan. “You’re so perfect baby, you take me so well…. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” Damon says in a rough voice causing Stiles to shiver. His dick already hard from the beginning was now weeping pre-cum at the praise. 

He hummed in response to the kind words making Damon groan. He could tell Damon was close so he used one hand to massage his balls, rolling them in his hand. His other went down to the skin just below the balls. He rubbed it with two fingers firmly in a circular motion. It was only a minute later he had Damon cumming in his mouth with a grunt. Stiles moved back up and laid flush on Damon with his face nuzzling into Damon’s neck.  
He felt a kiss placed behind his ear, when he looked up Damon snagged his chin and dragged him into a heated kiss. “I love you” Stiles says pulling away from the kiss.

“I love you” Replies Damon. Stiles smiled Damon never added the too, to the end of that statement. He said that to him adding it made it seem less genuine somehow. Like it was more of a reply and less genuine feeling. “Now, let’s see what we can do about this” continues Damon flipping Stiles so he’s under him and grips Stiles’ dick.

Moaning he squirmed on the sheets pushing up into Damon’s hand. “Hmm, I change my mind. I want you in a different position. On your hands and knees.” Demanded Damon making Stiles scramble to get into position. Damon took a minute to admire the way Stiles’ underwear streached across his ass. His shirt rode up leaving a strip of perfect skin between his shirt and underwear. 

He moved his hands to gently grab both cheeks running his hands over them. Stiles rested on his forearms, hands clasped together. His head hung between his shoulders, leaving his ass as a perfect display. Moving his hands up from that perfect ass to his back he took Stiles’ shirt with it. Uncovering even more delectable skin. Moving his hands back down his fingers snag the band of Stiles’ underwear. Pulling them down to mid-thigh, his hands moved to spread the cheeks apart.

“I’m going to eat you out, then I’m going to fuck you. You want that, baby?” Asked Damon

The only response Stiles could give was a whine and push his ass back as Damon swiped his thumb over his hole. Not hesitating Damon shoves his face between the cheeks and starts licking. Circling this tongue around the hole he quickly makes his tongue firm and fucks into the hole. Feeling Stiles give a full body shudder and a whine he goes to making figure eights. 

He sucks around the rim moving closer in until he’s sucking the whole completely. He can practically feel stiles vibrating and his breaths are coming quickly. He moves to flicking his tongue at the center. Stiles starts shifting his weight a bit and Damon knows he’s getting a bit impatient. Stiles rarely begs because he knows Damon will give him what he needs. 

He pulls away to get some lube from the bedside drawer. Slicking up his fingers he inserts one as he licks around it. Moving to add another he starts to scissor Stiles and licks between the gap his fingers made. Making Stiles rock back and choke back a whine. Damon shifts back and puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, resting his forehead on his tailbone. 

“Babe?” he hears Stiles ask. In response he just placed a kiss on where his forehead was and started kissing up Stiles’ spine. When he reached the back of Stiles’ neck and his hips were flush with Stiles’ ass, he bracketed his hands around him. 

“It’s just been so long and I just wanted to savor how stunning you look.” Replied Damon. Moving away he moved Stiles on his back and kissed him sweetly. Changing what was going to be hot and wild reunion sex into something sweeter. He grabbed some lube and slicked himself up. Nuzzling Stiles’ neck as he slowly entered him. He heard Stiles’ breath stutter and then a giggle. “You know babe, some lovers would be upset at there lovers giggling when they’ve just entered them” Some people say he doesn’t have a heart or if he does that it doesn’t work. That can’t be possible with how much love he felt of hearing his lover giggle in the first time in forever. He could tell Stiles was getting more and more discouraged each day he spent away. How the joy was fleeting in each phone call he got. It felt right for his lover to feel happy again.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re so much better than a dildo.” Said Stiles breathlessly with a little grin grinding back a bit to feel some friction. 

“Well I’d hope so, if I can’t beat that purple sparkly monstrosity I don’t know if I’d have any respect for myself.” Damon replied with a grin moving his hips at a leisurely pace. They had all the time in the world after all, no need to rush. Stiles gave a full out laugh and brought Damon down for a kiss. They spent an hour on their slow lovemaking trading soft kisses before they finally brought each other to the edge. Not even minutes after, as they were catching their breath and the sweat had yet to cool. They hear the window open and Damon quickly covers Stiles with a blanket.

Turing over to the disturbance Derek and Damon say “who the hell are you at the same time” Derek flashes his eyes as Damon lets out a very wolf like growl for a vampire. “I’m sorry, you’re in my fucking house so I don’t think you get to ask that.” Damon spits out only to be hit by a pillow from Stiles. Because hey low and behold he’d covered Stiles up but not himself.

“That’s Derek” Stiles says slowly

“Mr.Can’t-Fucking-Knock is Derek?” Asks Damon like he can’t believe it. He had though an alpha would know a little respect.

“And who the fuck are you, Stiles why are you with a vampire? I know you’re going off the rails but this is excessively dangerous. Don’t you have any self-preservation left?” asks Derek

Stiles open his mouth to respond to the hurtful words but Damon drops the pillow he was given and goes over to Stiles who’s still on the bed.  
Stiles gaps at the display, but he’s over a hundred years old and if he ever did have shame he doesn’t now. He knows he definitely has nothing to be ashamed about. He picks Stiles up bridal style making sure everything is still covered by the sheet. He may have no shame but god damn if anyone was going to see his beautiful lover. 

“We are going to go to the bathroom and clean up. You are going to leave and come back in an hour with the whole pack because I’m only explaining once.” Demands Damon and leaves before Derek can get a response in. Stiles sighs and rubs his head on Damon’s bare shoulder.  
“So much for post sex cuddling” Stiles says with a whine.

“They’ll be time for cuddling later” Damon replies with a kiss. They cleaned up and went and sat on the couch as Stiles started to get more and more anxious. When the pack finally arrived he was practically vibrating with nerves. They burst through the door and started bombarding with questions. 

“Stile’s what’s going on?”  
“What the fuck?”  
“Who’s this?” and more variations of the questions flew at him when Damon yelled

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HIM EXPLAIN” Stiles could breathe a little easier now that there was a stunned silence. He started to explain where and how he met Damon and how it wasn’t always a relationship. How they started out as the equivalent of fuck buddies and how their relationship grew. How in love they were and how Damon had been down with his brother help wrap up what was left of the fight with the Originals.  
How why he refused to take the bite was because Damon was going to change him when he turned twenty one. Leaving the others in shock as he finished. Derek was the first one to speak up with a cough.

“I know we’ve been pushy and judgmental. We’ve had the wrong facts and have been making the wrong conclusions, but we’ve been doing the best we can. Wouldn’t you be worried too if it looked like one of your friends were spiraling out of control? I know now that isn’t what was happening and that we’ve been suffocating, but we really only did it because we cared. We love you no matter how misplaced our help ends up being. We’d love to get to know Damon but as we know he’s been gone for a long while and we’ll leave you to yourselves for now” At the end of Derek’s mini speech all of the pack nodded hugged Stiles and left.

As the door closed Stiles looked at Damon and felt right for the first time in a long time. He had Damon, his pack, his dad, and that’s all he really needs. He leaned over and gave Damon a kiss and knew that it was going to be a wonderful eternity with this man.

“I love you” whispered Stiles against his lips  
“Just as I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say to all my dedicated readers thank you so much! I don't know if I would have finished this without your support. If you've been here from the start you've had to deal with my bs sporadic posting and having to wait for more story. You guys have impacted me more than you know. I think the best part about taking my time though is being able to work in all the ideas you guys have. Like how someone wanted a giant house bigger than the packs and stiff like that. I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
